That Butler, Beautiful Chaos Extras
by PerpleTheZombie
Summary: A collection of one-shots and extra chapter relating directly to my fanfiction That Butler Beautiful Chaos. I suggest reading that first. Sebastian x Ciel, Elizabeth x Ciel Warnings: Character death, violence/gore, implied sex, kissing, minor language. RATED T
1. Chapter 12 5: Intruder

**Note: All of the stories posted here are directly related to my fanfiction That Butler, Beautiful Chaos. They're "extra chapters" which basically means that I thought of them after having finished writing or they got cut. I suggest reading That Butler Beautiful Chaos before reading any of these.**

That night when Ciel insisted he was exhausted, he really meant it. After a day of shopping and wandering in town with Elizabeth and another dinner-less night due to Lizzie's insistence of heading straight to bed he wanted nothing more than to sleep. So he lied with his back to Lizzie, buried under blankets despite the high temperatures of the room.

When arms wrapped around him he allowed it, imagining it were Sebastian holding him rather than Lizzie; that her hands weren't so warm but rather ice cold as marked left feather light trails across his stomach and her golden curls tickling his neck were the demon's raven locks.

"Elizabeth," he murmured, having had enough of the charade, "what are you doing?"

She didn't reply, but rather kissed the back of his neck, her breath puffing against his skin in hot waves. Hoping she'd be content to just sleep like this, he placed his hands over hers and accepted her snuggling.

"It's hot, Ciel," she said.

"Yes, I know. It's called summer."

"Hm… It's stuffy in here, isn't it?"

"A bit. But the window's open, right?"

He could feel her shrugging. "I wish I didn't have to wear this bulky nightgown."

Ciel was silent for a moment. "Elizabeth…"

"And aren't you feeling a bit warm wearing such a thick cotton shirt?"

"No."

"No…? I haven't even-"

"I'm already practically asleep, Elizabeth. It's too late for this."

"We're only going to be here one more day, Ciel."

"A lot can happen in a day."

"But, Ciel…" She tried to move her hands downward, but Ciel kept a tight grip on them.

"Stop it, Elizabeth! I said not now."

"It's bound to happen sometime, you know. Why are you so insistent on putting this off?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Stop acting like a baby!" she said.

"Stop acting like a whore and maybe I'll consider it."

Elizabeth stiffened and Ciel's heart leapt into his throat. That wasn't what he'd meant to say. He sat up quickly, turning to look at her. "Elizabeth… I don't mean that! I'm sorry-"

"You _always_ mean it, Ciel," she said harshly. She wasn't crying. In fact, she didn't even look sad. Just seething mad and annoyed. "Why are you so awful?"

"I swear, I didn't think about it and it just slipped out!" He felt stupid insisting on this; like he was submitting to something he shouldn't. "That was cruel and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, though, I promise."

She glared at him, her green eyes hard. "I get it," she said. "You don't want to do this with me. You'd rather settle for a real whore, wouldn't you?"

"It's not just you, Elizabeth! I just don't _want_ to-" He dropped off. Did he mean that? Or was it that he really just didn't want to do this with Elizabeth. "I… I'm not… ready…"

Elizabeth made an odd face. "You're eighteen and married on your honeymoon, Ciel. If you can't do this now when will you ever?"

He was silent, refusing to look at her but rather focusing his gaze on an uneven floorboard.

Lizzie place a gentle hand on his cheek, turning his face toward her. "Are you scared?" she asked.

"O-Of course not!"

She smiled a bit, kissing his cheek delicately. "I'm scared too, Ciel. But I love you, and I know this is right. So why don't you just trust it?"

Ciel thought of Sebastian. If it wasn't for him, would he have given in to Elizabeth by now? Or even sooner than now? He felt an strange sense of misplaced guilt. He had to stop and wonder for a moment as to whether he was betraying Sebastian or Elizabeth by thinking these things.

Elizabeth then kissed his mouth, her lips soft against his. They'd kissed many times by now but it still seemed very strange and different and just… wrong. Nonetheless, he kissed her back and held her waist like he was supposed to; he was playing the part of the reluctantly loving husband Lizzie seemed to think he was.

She had definitely gotten better, though it still seemed very messy compared to kissing Sebastian. Ciel tried to return the kiss with the same enthusiasm, holding her gently and caressing her, moving his mouth in synch with hers. If this was what Sebastian was doing whenever he and Ciel kissed, Ciel couldn't help but wonder how he didn't get bored. It was a lot of work and very dull to act as if you love someone you don't.

Elizabeth's fingers moved to unbutton Ciel's nightshirt and he let her. How far this would go he wasn't sure yet, but for now he just allowed things to run their course. Moments later the shirt was discarded and Lizzie's fingers were quick to explore his body, new and alien to her. Ciel fidgeted, unsettled by it. His eye stung behind his eyepatch – which, thankfully, Lizzie hadn't tried to untie – and he knew it wasn't going to stop all night. He was no more allowed to give away his body than he was his soul. He hoped that he would get sick and they'd have to stop, but the nausea didn't come and the stinging faded almost into numbness. He would have no such luck.

Lizzie's hands were warm against his skin but he still felt his body wracked with shivers at her touch. He flinched when she moved her mouth to his throat and licked his collar bone. It seemed that whether it was Elizabeth or Sebastian he wouldn't ever have the upper hand.

Finally, he pushed her away. "Elizabeth," he said sternly, "stop." He knew if it had been Sebastian he would have been stuttering and breathless. But that just wasn't the case right now.

"Give me one good reason why we cannot do this right now other than 'I don't want to.'"

He was silent, and Elizabeth knew she had won. She wound her fingers through his hair and leaned into him, kissing him again, though more slowly. It was going to be a long, drawn-out night, Ciel knew. But there was no way to prevent it and no reason to stop it unless he wanted to say "I belong to Sebastian," which was unacceptable.

Sebastian spent the night in agony, wishing for once that the contract had not woven him to Ciel in such a way. He could always see Ciel, sense what he was doing, what he was thinking, what he was feeling. And tonight he was feeling _a lot_. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to burn both Ciel and Elizabeth in _their_ bed – which, he knew, he would have to clean tomorrow – but instead sat alone in the kitchen and washed the already cleaned dishes and ordered everything alphabetically, then tore it all apart and organized everything in numerical order, then tore it apart again and reorganized it differently. Feeling murderous and infuriatingly jealous, he gave up and slammed a jug of milk onto the counter to sour before stomping out of the kitchen.

He had to struggle to keep himself under control as he fled the house in a rage, sure that his absence would go unnoticed seeing as his master was preoccupied and his mistress was the one busying him.

His _mistress_. He hated the sound of it. Elizabeth would never be his mistress, no matter what name she went by or who she married. She'd never be more than a nuisance – a terrible, bothersome thing he had to cope with.

He was in some unrecognizable place when he heard his name, soft and teasing in the corner of his mind, the one place that was flooded with many of Ciel's thoughts. It wasn't exactly telepathy, but more of an awareness he had of his master. Sebastian froze, staring straight ahead at a wide-trunked oak.

Maybe this was worth listening to…

Sitting against the trunk of the oak Sebastian focused, listening to that tiny part of his mind that seemed more and more important with each day.

And there it was again: his name, plain and simple, in the midst of doubt and embarrassment within his lord's thoughts. Ciel was thinking of him. The overwhelming jealousy was back, and he wanted so, so much – more than he had wanted anything – to be there with Ciel rather than Elizabeth. Because that was a right he deserved as Ciel's loyal servant and the one he clearly loved. Not his cousin, a girl whom he didn't care for as a wife or lover.

All it would have taken was a few alterations to the contract and it would be him there with Ciel rather than Elizabeth. If only he'd known this seven years ago.

He pulled his fingers through his mess of black hair. It needed to be trimmed again, but he had been reluctant since Ciel had made such a habit out of pulling it when Sebastian kissed him.

Leaning back against the oak, he listened to his own name, the only thing he wanted to hear, and imagined that he was actually there in Lizzie's place where he deserved to be, where he belonged, rather than an inconspicuous intruder on the undeserved moment.


	2. Chapter 15 1: Five Minutes

Ciel sat at the edge of the indoor pool, Lizzie already removing her robe to swim. Sebastian was hiding off in the corner, watching impatiently. His eyes never once left his young master, save for to glare and Elizabeth.

"Ciel," Lizzie called, glancing at him over her shoulder, "aren't you going to come with me?" She stood at the edge of the pool, clearly waiting for him to join her before going in. There was a slight bulge at her belly, one of her hands resting over it while the other gripped the railing over the stairs.

Ciel sat forward a bit in his lounge chair. "Go ahead, Elizabeth. I'll join you later."

She didn't seem convinced. Nonetheless, she slid down into the water gracefully – surely a skill she had acquired learning how to swordfight – and immediately ducked her head under the water. Ciel watched her, ignoring Sebastian though he could feel the demon's eyes on him.

Lizzie smiled. "It's so warm!" she said. "Like bathwater, almost. Ciel, please come in with me!"

"You're fine without me," he insisted, waving his hand dismissively.

"Oh, I know," she said. "But I want you to!" Her emerald eyes sparkled wistfully. She looked sort of like a mermaid, with her golden hair clinging to her flawless pink cheeks and the water glistening off her eyelashes. Ciel wondered, if Sebastian weren't there, if he would have been able to love her without question.

He sighed. "I will later." It was a lie.

She frowned, but seemed to let it go for the time being. With a little huff she started to paddle away from the edge of the pool.

Ciel allowed himself to glance at Sebastian, who smirked briefly when their eyes met. Ciel's cheeks felt flushed. He wanted to tell Sebastian not to look at him like that – not here and not now – but didn't get the chance. Flustered and irritable, he looked away to watch Lizzie instead.

She was floating on her back, looking like an innocent little angel – so young and so pure. Her eyes were closed but he knew the secret of her pretty green eyes that hid behind the lids. He couldn't help but compare her to Sebastian.

There was no doubt in his mind that they were complete opposites in every way.

Lizzie opened her eyes suddenly. "Ah! Ciel, I felt it! She moved!"

Ciel sat up. "Really? Already?"

"Come here!" Lizzie demanded.

Without much hesitation Ciel went to sit at the edge of the pool, where Lizzie met him. She took his wrist and placed it over her belly. Without a doubt he could feel the movement. His heart stopped for a moment, and in that moment he really realized – Elizabeth was pregnant. He was going to have a child.

The whole thought of it suddenly seemed very strange and big and scary. Of all the things he'd encountered and dealt with over the years, this was completely new and so, _so_ terrifying. He looked at Lizzie, who was grinning widely. Without thinking about it he leaned down to kiss her, and even though it was fast he could feel the sharp pain of the contract mark in his right eye. It had been bothering him a lot, lately, but he wasn't quite sure why. He'd been meaning to ask Sebastian about it but never quite found the time.

"Isn't it so remarkable? To think that in a few months we'll have a new born daughter?"

"Little Rose," Ciel said softly.

Lizzie smiled and placed her hand over his on her belly. "Rose Phantomhive. I can't believe it. Just yesterday we were bickering children fighting over who got the last cookie."

Ciel nodded. He wanted to say something but there was nothing he _could_ say.

Finally, Lizzie swam back, splashing at Ciel with her hands.

"Elizabeth! Don't get me wet – I'm not in my swim clothes."

"Then change so you can come in with me! Please, Ciel?"

"I already told you – later."

She splashed him again, smiling mischievously. He kicked his feet in the water, trying to get her back. She giggled. "Come on!"

He sighed. "Fine. I'll be out in a minute." Standing he started over toward the changing room. Even though the demon moved silently, he knew Sebastian was right behind him.

Almost before the door even close behind them Ciel was pressed against the wall, Sebastian kissing him fiercely; possessively, even. Ciel made a soft, surprised noise, stopping himself from kissing back and pushing Sebastian away. "Not now!" he hissed. "Lizzie is just outside."

"Then you'll just have to be quiet, right?" Sebastian crushed their mouths together again before Ciel even had the chance to argue. "I don't like her touching you. You are mine."

"Stop it!" Ciel ordered. "Not now! Get off!"

Sebastian pulled away, finally, his crimson eyes glittering. "I'm sorry," he said. "I suppose I sort of lost my control for a moment."

"Well… Stop it!" Ciel turned away from him and started unbuttoning his waistcoat. "I can change myself."

Smirking, Sebastian leaned back against the wall. "Well, I might as well wait in here, then, so Elizabeth doesn't get suspicious."

With a momentary glance back at Sebastian, Ciel simply scowled. "Whatever."

Sebastian's smile faded at his master's lack of enthusiasm or spark. "Is something wrong, my lord?"

"Why do you ask?" Ciel placed his shirt with his waistcoat on the ground and, still not looking at Sebastian, began to fiddle with his pants.

"Pardon, but you seem a bit… off."

"Well, I'm fine."

"In fact, you've been acting strange all month."

Ciel turned to glare at Sebastian, blue eye sparkling. "What are you getting at?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I suppose it must just be hormones. Caused by Elizabeth's pregnancy, I'm sure."

Ciel turned away again, not bothering to reply. He froze when Sebastian's arms wound around him from behind. "I told you to stop."

"But you're so cute, my lord. And you're always with Lady Elizabeth nowadays."

Ciel closed his eyes and leaned back against the butler. "I don't have much of a choice. She's been very needy, and it's not as if I'd be able to get away with ignoring my pregnant wife."

"Mh." Sebastian grazed his teeth of Ciel's ear, making him shudder.

"Honestly, Sebastian. Elizabeth is just outside."

"We have five minutes before she will start wondering what's going on."

"How do you know?"

"A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt."

Ciel turned his head to face Sebastian, admiring those red eyes for which his daughter would be named for. "Five minutes, you say?"

"Five minutes."

Closing his eyes, he allowed their mouths to meet, trying to be as silent as possible as he wound his fingers into Sebastian's hair, sincerely hating himself for indulging in this moment, especially with Lizzie just outside, surely waiting for him to come out and kiss her like this. At the thought he pulled Sebastian's hair harder, closing his eyes tighter and trying to dispel the thought.

Somehow maintaining the silence, Sebastian pushed Ciel against the wall of the changing room, gloved fingers digging into his side, the other hand holding Ciel's tightly. Ciel had to smother moans and whimpers as well as a feeling of immense guilt and disgust.

"Four minutes," Sebastian whispered into his mouth. The time was passing far slower than Ciel would have expected – as if things were moving in slow motion.

"I still need to change."

"Let me worry about that," Sebastian said, releasing Ciel's hand and starting to unbutton his pants. Ciel squirmed in his arms, wanting so badly to tell him no, that he could do it himself, that he _should_ do it himself, but unable. In that moment Sebastian had hi wrapped around his finger; he felt powerless, and that was not something he was used to.

"There's still three minutes to spare," Sebastian said when Ciel was changed.

Ciel held Sebastian's hair tightly, holding him back away from him. "I think I should go out to meet Lizzie, now," he said.

Sebastian smirked, but Ciel could see an odd sort of rage behind his eyes. "I see I have competition," he said, sounding almost wistful.

"I suppose you do."

"I might feel inclined to do something about this," Sebastian mused, fingers tickling the back of Ciel's neck and his eyes boring into Ciel like knives. Ciel shuddered, feeling an odd sort of coldness. He was about to wiggle away when Sebastian caught his mouth in another fierce kiss. Ciel made a soft noise somewhere between surprise and irritation before digging his nails into the back of Sebastian's neck and holding the butler against him as tightly as possible, kissing him hard for a moment then shoving him away. "We can make up the three minutes later, I'm sure," he said.

Sebastian smiled faintly, rubbing Ciel's cheek with his thumb. "Of course, my lord."

Without another word or even acknowledgment, Ciel pushed past him and slipped out of the changing room.

"Ciel? You look a bit frazzled," Lizzie noted as Ciel sat on the edge of the pool next to her.

He should have checked himself before coming back out. "Do I?" He glanced momentarily at Sebastian, who had taken his place back in the corner of the room, almost out of sight.

Lizzie reached up and ran a hand through Ciel's disheveled hair. "It's cute all mussed like that," she said gently.

"Really…?"

She smiled. "Really! Now come on – you're changed now so come in with me." She laced her fingers with his, smiling shyly. "You know I've always wanted to kiss someone in the water?"

"Elizabeth, I don't think that…" He trailed off. They were married now. They were having a child together. This was the sort of thing he _should_ be doing, not making out with his butler in the changing room.

Feeling guilty, he slid off the edge of the pool into the water, kissing Lizzie's hand tenderly. "Let's just swim for now," he said.

This seemed sufficient for the moment because Lizzie beamed and started to paddle to the other side of the pool. "Mey Rin said swimming is good for the baby, so I'm glad we came here today. We'll have to come again soon."

Ciel nodded and started after her, trying desperately to ignore Sebastian.

_If only I could ignore him for just five minutes,_ he thought uselessly. _Just five minutes of freedom._

If only that were possible.

**Note: There will be an extra chapter every Monday I have one.**


	3. Chapter ?: Untitled

**Note: Pssssht this is so bad Dx I was smart enough to ask Alex for help late today realizing I haven't posted anything lol So here's the resulting fail demon-smut fic. I APOLOGIZE FOR MY LAME ENDING**

****This doesn't fit into the story in anyway, I'm sorry. I just needed _something_ and this was the best I could do...

Ciel was wary as he rested his head against Sebastian, looking up at his butler through the fringe of his hair. He didn't want to sleep. No… he didn't want to have the nightmares again. They left him feeling violated – alone, unloved. He was thankful Sebastian had been staying with him at night so that when he did wake up he knew that there'd be someone to comfort him. Too bad he shared a face with the thing that was causing him so much pain.

"Just sleep, my lord. I'll wake you if you're having nightmares."

Ciel closed his eyes, allowing Sebastian to lace their fingers together. Sebastian kissed his knuckles one by on. Ciel slipped into limbo, half-asleep but aware of the person beneath him who cradled him affectionately. Or whatever might've passed as affection from a demon.

"I love you, my lord. Sleep well."

"Mh."

The blackness was comforting and lasted long enough to fool Ciel. But he was nothing but that, a fool, and it hit him like a sack of boulders when he drifted back into an imagined consciousness, Sebastian beneath him, making little circles on the back of Ciel's hand with his thumb.

"Sebastian…?" Ciel murmured hopefully, wondering if he'd woken before the dreams could ravish him.

"Yes, Ciel?" The teeth on his throat were sharp as knives, grazing his skin and threatening to draw blood. "You need to relax, my lord. Calm yourself."

Ciel didn't dare to move, but immediately regretted it. It gave the demon a moment to wrap his arms around Ciel's waist possessively, the teeth on his neck piercing skin. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, but the warmth of blood made him squirm. The trail it made along his throat was traced by the wetness of saliva. Ciel squeaked, trying desperately to wiggle away.

"Let go!" he hissed, digging his elbow into the demon's abdomen in a frantic attempt to free himself. The demon released him only to catch Ciel's wrists as they rolled over, Ciel's face pressed against the pillows and the demon looming over him. He was helpless, pinned down and restrained. He spat pointless curses, knowing his breath was wasted by the attempt. He was only stopped by a mouth pressed firmly against his, the demon's tongue prying his lips apart despite his stubborn refusal to comply. His neck was twisted in a terribly uncomfortable way, and his body being pressed into the bed in the way it was only added to his discomfort. He tried to pull away and hide his face in the pillows, but the demon gripped his hair to keep him from moving.

"Mngh!" Ciel whined.

"Shh…" As if to make his point clear, the demon caught Ciel's lip between his teeth and bit down hard, and Ciel whimpered, unable to smother the unwanted outburst. He could tell that it pleased the demon by the soft chuckling. The sound made his heart wrench; Sebastian's laugh. Sebastian's body. This was, in all aspects, Sebastian in his true form. It made Ciel sick.

"Better," the demon murmured, lapping away the blood. He rolled Ciel over beneath him, releasing his wrists. Hands now freed, they were allowed to wander, thin fingers tracing Ciel's hipbone and making him writhe.

"Don't!" he hissed. "Don't you dare-"

The demon pressed his mouth against Ciel's ear. "You act as if you believe you can stop me, my little lord. My little _Ciel_…"

Ciel reached up and knotted his fingers in the demon's mess of black forelocks. "_Don't touch me_," he snarled.

The look on the demon's face sent a million tiny daggers through Ciel's heart. "Sebastian…"

He smiled, affectionately, gently; the fingers that were digging into Ciel's hip painfully were forgotten easily.

"I love you. Why not give yourself to me, my lord?" he asked softly. Fingers stroked Ciel's hair and a trail of butterfly soft kisses line his jaw.

He wanted to scream.

"Stop," he ordered. "Stop, _now_!"

He was impolitely ignored, the demon's claws digging into his hip through the thin fabric of his pants. He tugged at Ciel's hair, growling as the act slipped away and he nibbled at Ciel's jaw and throat.

Ciel wiggled and whimpered and tried desperately to muffle every odd noise that managed to escape, not always accomplishing this goal.

"Beg," the demon rasped.

Any scrap of his nonexistent pride that may have remained was shattered right then. "Please, stop," he whimpered.

The demon laughed, sitting back and examining Ciel with crimson eyes. His black hair was a mess, Ciel couldn't deny. He wondered, if the demon looked so disheveled, how horrible he might've looked.

He reached to the front of his shirt, as if to close it but realizing it was still buttoned.

What was he doing? Why was he so upset? His fingers knotted in the front of his own shirt, and he felt embarrassed. Embarrassed and stupid and…

He wasn't even sure.

"What are you doing to me?" Ciel murmured, keeping his eyes down. "Demon… Sebastian…"

"Hmm…" He smiled, stroking Ciel's cheek under his contract seal. "This is what _you asked for_."

"I requested that Sebastian love me. I did not ask for this."

"You asked for this the day you summoned me," he said.

"I wanted revenge!" Ciel argued. "I did not want a demon… not like this…!" He stared at the sheets, his fingers tightening and loosening in the front of his shirt nervously.

"Not seven years ago."

"Not now, either! Quit messing with my head!"

"I am doing nothing of the sort. You're bringing this all upon yourself, Ciel."

"Do not address me so casually," Ciel hissed.

With a smirk, the demon whispered, "Yes, my lord."

Neither of them moved. Ciel brought his eyes up to look at the face that was his undoing. He felt ill and tired and…

He sighed, closing his eyes and massaging his forehead. "I want to wake up. I want to talk to Sebastian."

The demon clasped his fingers around Ciel's ankle, massaging his foot tenderly. "Why not stay with me?"

Ciel scowled. "Let me go."

Claws dug themselves into Ciel's flesh, and he kicked his foot free. "_Let me go, demon._"

With a sigh and a smirk, the demon bowed his head. "Close your eyes. Relax yourself."

Ciel felt a pressure against his body, then his mouth. He didn't bother fighting. It would be pointless.

When he woke his fingers were still wound with Sebastian's, his body cradled against the butler's gently. He snuggled deeper into his chest, his fingers tightening their grip on Sebastian's.

"My lord?"

"Don't act like you don't know what just happened," Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian leaned forward to kiss the top of Ciel's head. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You aren't. You're a monster."

"Then make me leave."

Ciel wanted to. Every night he wanted to. Every night he wanted to send Sebastian away rather than forcing him to stay there.

"I love you, my lord Ciel."

He was silent for a long moment. "I know," he whispered. "I…" _I love you, too. And I hate myself for it._

He didn't have to say it out loud. Sebastian knew very well what he was thinking.


End file.
